Mira Kagami no Jutsu
by Wixvhen
Summary: A technique fanfiction inspired by 'Mirror, Mirror' of RWBY.


Mira Kagami no Jutsu : Mirror Mirror Technique

Silently the white haired Shiroi walked through the village that was once her home. Attacks from shinobi and rioters alike had turned it to naught but frozen over ash and charcoal. Shivering she looked through the debri, heartbroken over the place that had been her domain less than a year ago.

She was not the young girl she was then, however. A long painful road had turned her into a cold soul, one who did not regret, so it was no suprise that she was so often alone. So alone, with naught but the snow, the ashes, and the shinobi of Iwa who watched carefully, waiting for her to be at a complete loss of self defense.

Seconds turned to minutes... Minutes turned into an hour... Finally he saw the opportunity. She had crouched to pick up a picture frame and as she was bent down grabbing it, he seemed to slip from the earth behind her, weapon drawn as it approached. "Mira Kagami no Jutsu." He heard the small girl speak. The world around him went quiet and black as a seal seemed to grow out from under her feet, covering the earth around them and spreading the darkness.

With alarm, the man leapt back away from the woman, trying to run from the darkness, but not seeming to escape as he hit what felt like a cold wall in the shadows.

"Mirror... Tell me something... Tell me who's the loneliest of all...~"

The lyrics seemed to almost lure the man's attention as a siren's voice would, a mirror of ice forming behind her, drawing her in. As soon as it had taken her entirely, the world seemed to sink and turn into a mirror of the place he had been in a moment ago. Flat mirrored walls of ice seeming to replace the edges of the shadow, reaching up towards the sky.

"W-what is this!?" The man cried angrily at the woman, making the genjutsu release handseal he found the seal that had been placed on the ground glowed beneath him, seemingly stopping it from being broken.

Staring stoically, the woman's form began to change to match the man's, weapon in hand as he was before the form took over every mirror, including the one behind him. Music he had barely grasped earlier sounded louder as it began to resonate from the mirrors themselves.

"Mirror, tell me something. Tell me who's the loneliest of all.~"

One of the forms in the mirror dashed out at a speed the man was suprised with. It wasn't that it was faster or slower than he was. In fact it seemed to move at his own speed. Catching the strike, he tried to counter, only to find that the copy was blocking similarly to how he would. After a few shared strikes it seemed to shatter into fading ice. Was that really it?

"Mirror, what's inside me? Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?~"

Another mirror's reflection seemed to leap at the man, this time from a distance he wasn't sure he could counter from as he raised his kunai to block, a cut digging into his cheek while the blade met with the copy's arm, removing it as the body turned to ice. "This isn't funny witch, do you really think you can beat me with false copies!?" He angrily yelled as he began to go through handseals.

As the music played a third came out, unsuprisingly, however it bore the cut to his cheek and seemed to be matching his handseals movement for movement. "Just because you can copy my movements doesn't mean you can copy my moves!" He cried as he slammed both hands onto the ground, the copy doing the same as two dragons tore from the ground meeting eachother in a deadlock that shattered them both. "Th-this is impossible!" He said as he went through more handseals before inhaling and blowing a fireball large enough to encapsulate the copy that seemed to have been in the process of doing the same.

Her melodic voice seemed to tease the man who had been enraged by the copies who seemed to now mimic his moves. As another clone came from a mirror, he wasted no time throwing his kunai to meet it before it could finish leaving. He was angry, and the reflections, along with the voice taunting him seemed to only antagonize him further.  
As the sound changed, so did the demeanor of the copies, they were no longer mimicing his movements in the mirrors, they were glaring with the eyes of that woman... That -witch-.

Another one began to leave the mirror and as the man drew his hand back to throw a handful of shuriken, he felt a foot placed on his back.

"Mirror, mirror, tell me something. Hide me from the things I see. I can keep it from the world why won't you let me hide from me.~"

There were two of them! The one that kicked him from behind leapt towards the grounded man as he rolled to the side, only to have two shuriken of ice spiral just above his head, taking a swipe at his shirt and cutting him across the chest. As he went through handseals he sank into the ground, only to see one who nearly stomped on him follow behind with matching seals.

Before he could even understand what was happening, he felt two feet crush against his back, sending him flying out from underground as an earth dragon flew behind, the other copy having performed the technique. Before it struck, though, it turned to ice and misted away just before striking, leaving a chilled by alive and bruised man. 'The copies are limited to the music, they can only stay until the stanzas end! That's the key!' He smiled as he glared at the reflections, already prepared for what was to come now that he knew the answer.

"Mirror. Mirror. Tell me something... Who's the loneliest of all?~"

Two more, on cue shifted out of the mirrors, attacking the man, though they weren't as fast as before, they seemed to share his wounds as well as his strengths. Yet another key factor he was figuring out as he took a defensive stance against the two this time, seemingly trying to wait out the attack. As with before they seemed to mist away when the stanza finished.

Waiting for the final wave of copies, already hearing the crescendo coming and knowing the song was coming to an end, he was suprised to see the figures in the mirrors change to that of the woman, bearing a blade. The mirrors began to crack along the middles, spreading to the outside...

"I'm the loneliest of all."

As they shattered, he saw her for an instant. She came from every mirror with almost unnoticable speed, and felt the blade dive through his chest as the many figures seemed to turn into the one in front of him. As the world seemed to fade back to the white, the shattered mirrors turning into the snow, and the the buildings returning to his vision, he felt the cold weight of his failure press down upon him.

Slumping to the side as she pulled the blade out, she cleaned it in the snow before sheathing it. Returning to where it had started, she picked up a picture, turning to look at it before smiling faintly and walking away with the object in hand. Her mission was done.

**Note**: I used the song from the series RWBY's White Trailer.  
watch?v=xmAsD8aRHBA Here is an extended version.  
This is one of many One Shots I plan on working on in spare time when I'm not on LoL or my favorite Naruto RP game. Not all will be based on Naruto.


End file.
